Episode 2452
Miley Episode Number: 2452 Date: Thursday, March 24, 1994 Sponsors: G, H, 9 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A mad scientist puts together a capital H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit encounters a distressed Little Bo Peep, whose sheep is missing. They both observe every sheep that walks by - the first sheep has its tail in front (on its face); the second one has its tail in the middle (on its back), and the third one has no tail. The fourth one has a tail where it should be: behind. However, it claims to be Mary's little lamb. Kermit tells us to stay tuned for updates on the search for the lost sheep. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #9 Animation by Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Later, Bo Peep has had no luck in finding her sheep; instead she encounters Gladys the Cow pretending to be one, and Fred the Wonder Horse pretending to be a dog. Kermit decides to give up on the search, and returns us to our regularly scheduled program. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David sings "Who You Looking at Tiger?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|H for hello (voice of Gary Owens) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop praises her favorite blankie by singing "My Yellow Blankey" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Billy Jo Jive: After Bad News Barton fails to make the swimming team, Billy and Smart Suzie teach him to eat healthier. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie turns on the radio to hear his favorite exercise show, Get Moving. He engages the viewer to do all the exercises he does, such as touching toes and jumping. Bert joins in, and has so much fun jumping that he doesn't notice that his favorite program, Pigeons in the News, is coming on |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a city neighborhood; includes shots of a sno-cone vendor. Singer: "¡Linda paloma!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|G/g musical notes (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Lena Horne and The Anything Muppets sing a gospel version of "The Alphabet Song" after Lena sings the song to a Fat Blue man in the normal way. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Fruta Manzana (Original) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Luci, Amy, Adam, Derek, and Tina sing "The Backyard Gang Rap" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Marty the chair keeps bumping into things, until he finds his glasses. "See ya later!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Orangutans playing (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|At a library, Cookie Monster learns about why there's a library and asks an Anything Muppet librarian for a box of cookies. The librarian becomes extremely frustrated because Cookie Monster doesn't understand the library doesn't have cookies! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|At Night, Elizabeth Counts 5 Lights going on & off |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Nine (cameo by Rowlf the Dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Charlie Chaplin (Maria) tries to outwit a tricky EXIT sign. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A gorilla applies for a job at the Gerfner Employment Agency. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"The Song of The Count" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ralph asks Marvin what would happen if he didn't have a mouth, a nose and ears. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Beauregard's Puppet Show |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|10 brightly-beaked birds land on a statue |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Two Anything Muppet beatniks say the alphabet |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids go roller-skating in a playground as ragtime music plays |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A polar bear learns what "EXIT" means |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Muppet and Kid Moments: Grover asks Tanya to explain what "exit" means. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Swingin' Up to the Stars" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|H for Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon and Olivia try to cooperate under the sun, with voiceover from Bob. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Old bottles are made into new bottles at a recycling plant Music: "Black Eyed Peas" by Graham Preskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Harold and Howard think of H words Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster finish a bag of popcorn, and almost leave it on the brick wall, the second head gets angry at the first head for littering it on the counter, so they should throw it away, but then they argue over which trash can to throw it in. Finally, they rip the bag in half to "share" the trash. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Gordon announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Oscar and The Count holding the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide